


Open your eyes.

by aussxpunks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One shot.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussxpunks/pseuds/aussxpunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Les yeux sont aveugles. Il faut chercher avec le coeur. » et cette citation, Harry l'avait parfaitement comprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open your eyes.

 

 

**L** e soir venait à peine de tomber sur la ville, les lampadaires éclairaient la route qu'empruntait en ce moment même le véhicule noir. La tête du jeune homme reposait sur la vitre recouverte par la pluie qui tombait au dehors, assit sur la banquète arrière, les paupières sur le point de se fermer. Le bruit de l'eau sur le carreau était une mélodie assez berçante pour lui, il frôlait le sommeil et il aurait très bien pu parvenir à s'endormir si sa mère ne l'avait pas fait sursauter en se mettant à parler.

«  **\-  Tu vas voir, leur fils est adorable.**

-    **En tout cas tâche de bien te tenir. Ne fais pas l'effronté comme d'habitude.**

-    **Oui papa**. »

**E** ncore la preuve que ses parents avaient le don de tout gâcher en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il soupira en se redressant n'ayant plus aucune chance de s'endormir à partir de maintenant. Deux choses lui étaient insupportables : Ses parents et le fait qu'on le force à faire quelque chose et justement on l'avait obligé à venir à ce dîner chez des amis de travail, amis qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu d'ailleurs. Sa parente lui avait sans cesse rabâché que leur fils avait presque le même âge que lui et que par conséquent il pouvait essayer d'être ami, jusqu'à présent il avait réussi à échapper aux différents rendez-vous mais ce n'était pas le cas ce soir. Pourquoi s'égosillait-elle à lui chercher de nouveaux amis ? Il était très bien seul, à choisir il préférait passer le reste de sa vie avec comme seul compagne la solitude. A force d'être déçu par les gens le jeune homme avait retenu une leçon: il vivait pour lui et plus pour les autres. Subir, pleurer, souffrir. Trop de choses sacrifiées pour des gens qui avaient fini par l'abandonner comme la dernière des saletés. Voilà maintenant plus d'un an qu'il avait jeté son téléphone par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour qu'il s'écrase finalement sur le sol, de toutes manières il ne sonnait jamais. Plus d'un un qu'il trouvait refuge dans les livres, les romans, des ouvrages à s'y perdre. Aussi bien nouveaux qu'anciens. Son bureau en était plein, sa bibliothèque en regorgeait et pourtant il n'en avait jamais assez. La lecture était pour lui une passion dévorante, la seule ressource sûre. Un deuxième monde quand il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans le sien. Le garçon pouvait passer des journées entières plongé dans ses bouquins, sa mère lui en faisait souvent le reproche d'ailleurs, mais il préférait passer outre à chaque fois.

**U** ne fois à la demeure, la mère sonna à la porte un sourire joyeux collé aux lèvres au même titre que le père, le jeune anglais par contre restait en retrait derrière eux. Bien vite une voix féminine s'éleva dans l'air et il put distinguer une femme avoisinant la quarantaine, aux cheveux bruns et à un sourire angélique.

« -  **Bonjour Anne !**  
-   **Oh bonsoir ! Mais entrez ne restez pas sous la pluie enfin**. »  
   
 **E** lle leur fit signe de prendre leur aises tout en fermant la porte derrière elle, les débarrassa de leur manteaux et arrêta son regard sur le seul enfant de la famille en souriant, lui restait de marbre.  
   
 **«  -  Anne, je te présente mon fils Louis et Louis voici Anne, une amie du travail.**  
-    **Ravie de te rencontrer Louis. J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi.**  
-    **Moi de même. »**  
   
 **I** l lui serra la main à contre cœur, forçant un sourire qui ressembla plus à un rictus, elle les invita à s'assoir au salon et en y entrant le mécheux remarqua que mis à part la femme il n'y avait personne d'autre qui vivait ici. Pas même un mari ou un compagnon, du moins ce soir. Peut-être était-il en voyage d'affaire ?  
   
« - **Harold ne devrait pas tarder à descendre, il est un peu long à la détente comme garçon, mais dis-moi Louis quel âge as-tu ?**  
-   **Vingt ans.**  
-    **Oh et je pense que vous allez bien vous entendre lui et toi, vous n'avez qu'un an de différence !**  
-    **Tu vois Loulou, je te l'avais dit.**  »  
   
 **I** l hocha la tête doucement face à la remarque de sa mère. Donc, elle aussi se mettait à la chasse aux amis pour son fils ou bien s'était un tic maternel ? Son sourire heureux lui donnait la nausée, il se retenait vraiment pour lui demander d'arrêter de sourire de la sorte mais il avait promis d'être polis et peut-être qu'après cette soirée –qui s'annonçait être interminable- ses parents le laisseraient tranquille la prochaine fois.  
   
«  - **Et tu vis encore chez tes parents ?**  
-   **Oui, le temps que je gagne assez d'argent pour me payer un propre appartement. Ça ne devrait plus tarder d'ailleurs.** _Dit-il en lançant un regard de travers à ses géniteurs._  
-   **Dans quoi travail tu ?** _Questionna-t-elle curieuse._  
-    **Pour le moment je ne suis que stagiaire dans une librairie.**  
-    **C'est un métier formidable, Harold a toujours rêvé faire ça mais malheureusement il n'en a plus les capacités aujourd'hui, il devra se contenter d'autre chose.**  »  
   
 **C** omment ça ? Le châtain fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-elle dire par « il n'en a plus les capacités » ? Était-il handicapé ou autre ? Ce « Harold » aimait la lecture aussi ? La soirée s'avérait intéressante d'un coup vu sous cette perspective. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question qu'une voix rauque, autre que celle de son père, s'éleva dans l'air.  
   
«  -   **Harry maman, c'est Harry mon prénom, je te l'ai déjà dit.**  »  
   
 **T** ous les regards se tournèrent vers ce nouvel arrivant. Un jeune homme aux boucles brunes, corps fin, visage laiteux, yeux d'un vert émeraude vifs, et qui ne devait pas être âgé de plus de dix-neuf ans. Les mains posées sur la porte en bois il affichait le même sourire que celui de sa génitrice, exactement les mêmes fossettes qui se creusaient au coin des lèvres. Anne se leva, surprise et joyeuse à la fois.  
   
«  -  **C'est vrai mon chéri, j'avais oublié c'est l'habitude, désolée.**  
-   **Ne t'en fais pas**. »  
   
 **L** ui aussi possédait ce même air heureux. Louis s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en soupirant, finalement, il n'aurait pas dû s'emballer ainsi. La femme se dirigea vers son fils pour lui prendre tendrement le bras, lui une main à tâtons en faisant attention où il mettait les pieds... Mais pourquoi faisait-il.... ? Oh mince, il était... Aveugle?! Quand ses parents se levèrent, le mécheux fit de même, observant avec attention celui dont sa mère lui rabâchait les oreilles à longueur de temps. En le voyant ainsi il aurait presque eu pitié, mais il se disait qu'au fond ce n'était pas ce que lui voulait qu'on ressente à son égard. Si il se retrouvait avec ce problème là il souhaiterait qu'on le considère comme n'importe qui d'autre sur Terre, le fait de ne pas voir les choses ne changeait en rien sur le fait qu'il était semblable à tout le monde. La différence n'existait pas.

«  -  **Alors voilà Mrs Tomlinson, que tu as déjà vu une ou deux fois il me semble.**  
-   **Oui, je reconnais votre parfum. Content de vous revoir madame.** _S'exprima-t-il en lui serrant la main._  
-    **Mais moi aussi Harry.**  
-    **Il y a son mari, que tu n'as pas encore rencontré**. _Il reproduit le même geste qu'auparavant en inclinant légèrement la tête._ **Et leur fils, Louis.**  »  
   
 **L** a main du bouclé resta en suspend devant le plus vieux pendant trois longues secondes avant qu'il ne la saisisse dans le même laps de temps. Il semblait lui sourire alors qu'un «  _bonjour_ » timide sortit d'entre ses lèvres mais il ne répondit pas, et en réalité c'était assez perturbant comme situation pour ne pas dire gênant. Toujours avec l'aide précieuse de la brune il s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle, donc en face des invités. Louis n'osait même plus poser son regard sur lui, il n'en savait pas lui-même la raison, mais il sentait plutôt mal à l'aise. Heureusement pour lui, sa mère lança un sujet de conversation à laquelle tout le monde apportait son avis, sauf lui. Près d'une demi-heure passa, les minutes semblaient se rallonger au fil de la discussion et il n'en voyait plus la fin. Il avait juste hâte que ça se finisse et qu'il puisse rentrer retrouver ses livres pour décompresser. Les verres presque vides sur la table basse lui donnèrent le minime espoir qu'ils allaient peut-être passer au repas, mais sa –presque- joie tomba à l'eau quand Anne retourna chercher une bouteille. N'en finiraient-ils jamais de boire ? Partir, partir, partir... Et vite.  
   
«  -  **Oh tiens Harry, si tu emmenais Louis à l'étage le temps qu'on mange ?**  
-    **Bien sûr, oui _._** _Il se leva prudemment et tourna la tête vers l'endroit où était assis le mécheux._ **Tu viens ?**  »

«  ** _N_** _on, vas-y tout seul_  » sa langue brûlait de vouloir prononcer ces mots, mais il se retint. Premièrement parce que ce n'était pas polis et deuxièmement parce que rester avec lui un moment serait surement moins pire qu'être avec eux en bas. Non ? Il l'espérait fortement du moins. Un peu forcé par le regard noir de ses parents il se leva en prononçant un faible « oui » qui avait déraillé sur la fin, il mit la faute sur le fait de ne pas avoir parlé depuis un moment. Harry dirigeait le pas avec aisance, sa main droite frôlant le mur au passage puis il posa l'autre sur la rambarde de l'escalier quand ils l'atteignirent. Le brun était bien plus adroit qu'il ne l'aurait cru à première vue, il montait les quelques marches avec une délicatesse incomparable et même si il ne voyait rien de ses moindres gestes il se débrouillait mieux que quiconque. Il était même plus habile parce qu'il faisait attention à tout, pourtant il semblait connaître cette maison comme sa poche. Une fois à l'étage il poussa la première porte se trouvant dans le couloir qui semblait être une chambre. Au vue de la décoration il conclut que c'était la sienne. Ça restait simple et soft. Sans trop d'excès. Le cadet fit signe à son invité d'entrer, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en avait pas pris l'initiative. Finalement il s'installa sur le rebord du lit, tandis que Harry ranger quelques affaires qui trainaient.  
   
«  -  **T'es pas très bavard dis donc.**    
-   **C'est juste que... Que... Enfin...**  
-    **Que le fait que je ne te vois pas quand je te parle te déstabilise un peu, je me trompe?**  
-     **Désolé.** _S'empourpra-t-il._  
- **T'excuses** **pas, j'ai l'habitude. Alors, toi c'est Louis si je me souviens bien ?**  »  
   
 **I** nstinctivement il hocha la tête, par pur réflexe à force de le faire habituellement avec ses parents, mais lui revint vite en mémoire le fait que lui ne pouvait pas le voir faire ce geste, ou n'importe quel autre d'ailleurs.  
   
«  -   **Oui, c'est ça.**  
-   **Je trouve que ce prénom à une belle sonorité. C'est français non ?**  
-   **Oui, mais on commence beaucoup à l'introduire dans notre langue, ici.**  
-    **Tant mieux je dois dire...** _Il vint place à côté du jeune homme sur le lit._ **Et tu as quel âge ?**  
-    **Vingt ans. Et je sais que c'est n'est plus un âge pour habiter avec ses parents.**  
-    **Ma mère n'aurait pas dû faire cette remarque, c'était déplacé désolé, je l'ai entendu puis franchement, j'en ai dix-neuf et je n'ai toujours pas d'emploi, disons qu'avec mon handicap je ne suis pas près d'en trouver un non plus.**  
-    **Le regard ne détermine pas l'intelligence des gens Harry.**  
-    **Va donc dire ça à la dizaine de patrons qui n'a pas voulu de moi comme simple stagiaire. Ils ne savent pas accepter la différence, ils veulent de la capacité et de l'adaptation au travail c'est tout.**  
-    **Tu n'es pas différent des autres. Ce sont des personnes qui sont juste trop bêtes pour ne pas voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez.**  
-    **J'aimerais te croire.**  »

**A** nxieux, il triturait ses doigts entre eux. A cause de son handicap, Harry était devenu un garçon très solitaire au fil des années, il avait bien quelques amis par ci par là mais jamais de personne sur qui il pouvait vraiment compter en cas de problème. Par contre, dès qu'ils étaient mal il accourait pour leur proposer de l'aide, sa mère lui disait toujours _« Tu as un bon cœur mon bébé, mais un jour ça se retournera contre toi »_ et il commençait à s'en rendre compte. Surement trop tard. Comment avancer dans la vie, mener son existence si on vous met des barrières parce que vous avait un défaut ? C'était un humain et en tant que tel il ressentait des choses, il possédait des sentiments également et parfois il avait envie de mettre fin à cet enfer qui le consumait de toutes parts. Une question torturait l'esprit de l'ainé depuis qu'il avait engagé la conversation avec lui, une question qui à son goût ne se posait pas mais...

«  -    **Harry, tu... Tu es aveugle de naissance ?**

-   **Non, et heureusement d'ailleurs. Je veux dire, ça doit faire bizarre de ne jamais avoir eu la notion de choses, des couleurs dans sa vie. Il y a tellement de merveilles à découvrir et certains passent leur existence sans avoir eu la chance de les voir. J'ai eu cette opportunité avant de subir un accident qui... M'a fait perdre la vue.**

-   **Et tu peux guérir tu penses ?**

-   **Le médecin dit qu'il y a des probabilités que je puisse revoir un jour, mais l'opération coûte chère et en plus de ça le risque de perdre définitivement la vue est de dix pour cent.**

-   **Ça fait longtemps que... Tu es comme ça ?**

-   **Depuis mes seize ans.**  »

**S** uite à cette phrase un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce, d'ici on pouvait entendre les parents parler au salon et rire à gorge déployée alors que l'ambiance à l'étage était des plus gênantes. Aucun n'osait parler simplement parce que la discussion d'avant les avait tous deux affecté au plus haut point. Le bouclé paraissait tailladé par tout ce qu'il avait traversé jusqu'ici et c'était loin d'être la fin de ses souffrances, mais Louis ne voulait pas laisser le malaise s'installer surtout que cela pourrait rendre Harry encore plus nostalgique et ce n'était pas le meilleur sentiment.

« -  **Sinon ta mère m'a dit que t'as toujours voulu travailler dans une libraire, c'est vrai ?**

-   **Oui, c'était un rêve pour moi mais aujourd'hui il est hors d'atteinte... Pourquoi tu t'intéresse à ce métier toi aussi ?**

-   **Non, parce que je le suis.**

-   **Quoi donc ?**

-   **Libraire, enfin stagiaire pour le moment mais mon contrat se termine bientôt.**

-   **Vraiment ?** _S'exclama-t-il fasciné._ **Comment c'est de travailler là-bas ?**

-   **Bien. Très bien même. Mais ne perd pas espoir, faut pas baisser les bras. Si tu le veux vraiment tu y arriveras. »**

**L** e brun força un sourire qui ressemblait plus à un rictus qu'autre chose, peut-être devrait-il y croire mais il se disait constamment que les chances de mener une vie normale n'étaient pas à sa portée, on le discriminait à cause de son handicap. Ses proches lui répétait sans cesse que ça n'en était pas un, juste un problème, mais lui savait que dans le monde actuel, celui du travail encore plus, on ne faisait pas de cadeaux aux gens qui n'étaient tellement apte à l'emploi. Et ça il l'avait très bien assimilé après s'est fait refuser en stage par plusieurs patron. C'était le genre de chose qui décourageait facilement le jeune homme, et qui l'énervait aussi. Lui, comme tout le monde, avait besoin d'argent pour vivre, se nourrir, acheter une maison un appartement, payer son loyer mais on ne lui en donnait pas l'accès. Devait-il se mettre dans l'idée qu'il devra vivre chez sa mère jusqu'à sa mort ? Et d'ailleurs quand elle ne sera plus là pour lui, que fera-t-il ? Où logera-t-il ? Qui s'occupera de lui ? Il ne pouvait faire l'impasse sur tout ça. Le plus jeune poussa un long soupir, fatigué de prétendre que tout allait bien, puis se leva doucement pour venir s'assoir en tailleur sur le lit.

  **L** orsque le mécheux lui avait dit qu'il travaillait dans une libraire pour une fois il s'était sentit... Vivant. Il voulait en savoir plus et surtout échanger leur différent point de vue sur, à tous les deux, sur différents ouvrages. Heureusement pour lui il pouvait encore avoir la chance de lire grâce au braille, c'était de loin la meilleur invention qu'on ait faire pour les aveugles même si il avait dû endurer l'apprentissage qui n'avait pas été des plus simples. Plusieurs fois lui était venu à l'esprit d'abandonner mais la lecture était une vrai passion pour lui, une sorte de deuxième vie. Il n'imaginait même pas son existence sans elle. Une discussion sur les goûts personnels de chacun ne tarda pas à prendre place, et ils furent étonnés de constater que leur collection d'auteur était presque similaire. A quelques détails près. Le plus jeune lui avait expliqué que certains romans qu'il désirait lire ne se trouvait pas édité en braille et donc qu'il n'avait pas pu en absorber les mots par conséquent il se contentait des livres qui étaient à sa disposition. Le fait d'être non voyant lui avait apporté une contrainte des plus horribles : La restriction.

 

 

*  *  *

 

 

  
**U** n mois, deux mois, puis trois mois étaient passées depuis cette soirée là où Harry avait donné son numéro de téléphone au plus vieux qui l'avait soigneusement noté sur un bout de papier. Durant la première semaine ils n'avaient communiqué que par le mobile, le premier appel s'était avéré banale bien qu'un peu gênant mais dès le deuxième tout était devenu fluide. Comme si ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Ils avaient parlé littérature, musique, arts, mais également de n'importe quel sujet qui leur venait à l'esprit. Louis passait presque plus de temps au téléphone que dans ses livres. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à ses parents. La deuxième semaine ils organisèrent une sortie, et pas des moindre étant donné que c'était leur première ensemble. Juste eux deux. Le châtain avait fait visiter la libraire, dans laquelle il travaillait, au brun qui avait semblé –à ce moment là- être aux anges. Et encore le mot était faible. Voir un sourire sur ses lèvres rosées était si rare que s'en était presque impossible. Puis ils s'étaient baladés dans un parc tranquille et surtout peu côtoyé. Au bout d'un mois le lien qui les unissait se resserrait, devenant plus intime à chaque coup de fils. L'amitié, voilà ce qui les définissait vraiment au finale. Une amitié sans pareille qui avait vu le jour après quelques conversations seulement, ce sentiment était apparu et s'était initié entre eux sans qu'ils n'en soient vraiment consentants mais surtout sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. C'était tombé d'un coup, inattendu. Aujourd'hui cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'ils partageaient ce lien indémêlable. Le châtain avait dans l'idée, depuis une semaine déjà, d'emmener son cadet en pique-nique, le temps d'une journée. Pour qu'il se change un peu les idées. Mais il n'était pas habitué à être proche de quelqu'un, encore moins d'un jeune de son âge. Il soupira puis saisit le téléphone qu'il porta à son oreille après avoir composé le numéro. Une tonalité, puis deux et une voix joviale résonna.  
   
«  -  **Oui allo ?**  
-   **Bonjour Anne, c'est Louis.**  
-   **Oh, comment vas-tu mon garçon ?**  
-   **Très bien merci.... Euh... Est-ce qu'il serait possible....**  
-   **Oui je te le passe**  »  
   
 **A** u bout d'autant de communication et de temps ensemble, il n'avait plus besoin de demander à ce qu'on lui passe le bouclé, c'était devenu un automatisme. Au bout du fil un blanc s'initia, quelques secondes seulement où l'ont pu entendre la femme crier un «  _Harry, téléphone pour toi !_ » assez sonore. Puis sa voix rauque, endormie...  
   
«  -  **Oui ?**  
-   **C'est Louis. Je ne t'ai pas réveillé au moins ?**  
-   **Non t'en fais pas, je ne dormais plus.** _Sourit-il._ **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**  
-   **Et bien je...** _Il se racla la gorge._ **Je me demandais si tu serais d'accord pour qu'on.... Qu'on se fasse une sortie ensemble ce soir?**  
-   **Avec plaisir. Ça me changera du jardin de la maison.**  
-   **D'accord, je viens te chercher disons vers.... Vingt-heures, ça te va ?**  
-   **Parfaitement oui, mais Lou, où est-ce que tu comptes m'emmener ?**  
-  **Ça c'est une surprise mon Hazza. A tout à l'heure  !**  »

**I** l raccrocha sans laisser le temps à son ami de répondre à l'autre bout du fil, ce dernier haussa un sourcil en souriant avant de poser le combiné sur son socle. Jamais il n'avait dépendu autant de quelqu'un, Louis était la première personne –mis à part sa mère- à se souciait un minimum de lui, il lui téléphonait presque tous les jours pour savoir comment il allait, ce qu'il faisait. La première personne qui avait su le faire sourire, rire alors qu'il pensait ne plus jamais y arriver. C'était un espoir pour lui, son espoir. Il s'endormait le soir en se disant que peut-être la journée de demain serait meilleure, et à chaque fois il avait raison. Parce qu' _il_ était là, parce sa voix mélodieuse résonnait dans ses oreilles alors qu'il venait à peine d'émerger d'un sommeil, qu'il avait par ailleurs retrouvé. Harry avait trouvé ce qui lui manquait depuis tout ce temps, une présence et _il_ était la sienne.

**V** ingt heures trente, ils venaient à peine de se poser sur le sol du parc, Louis avait installé sur l'herbe une nappe en guise de couverture pour s'y assoir et manger. Le bruit de la ville était moins agaçant, on entendait seulement quelques voitures passer mais le son dominant était celui de la rivière s'écoulant non loin, et des oiseaux qui chantaient. Harry quant à lui avança mais son pied butta sur une bosse de terre et il s'écroula au sol sous le regard amusé de son ami qui vint vers lui pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied.

«  -    **Fais gaffe, y'a une bosse.**  »  
   
 **S** on ton était moqueur et il ne put empêcher un petit rire de sortir de sa bouche. Le brun râla tout en le maudissant dans des phrases incompréhensibles alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de se relever. Pour se faire pardonner, l'ainé prit sa main dans la sienne et tira pour qu'il se redresse.

«  -   **T'as mal ?**  
-   **Non. Par contre toi tu faisais moins le malin ce matin quand tu m'as appelé.**  
-   **Comment ça ?** _Questionna-t-il les sourcils froncés, lâchant son emprise sur lui._  
-  « **Et bien je... Je me demandais si tu serais d'accord pour qu'on se fasse une sortie ensemble ce soir?** » _L'imita-t-il, en portant une main à son oreille comme si il téléphonait, d'une voix enfantin_.  
-   **De un Styles, je ne parle pas ainsi et de deux si c'est comme ça et bien je ne partage pas le repas.**  
-   **T'oserais pas ?**  
-  **Tu paris beau gosse**  ? »  
   
 **U** n sourire mesquin sur le visage il s'assit sur la nappe puis posa son panier à côté de lui, tandis que le plus jeune tenter à son tour de prendre place, bien difficilement. Une fois au sol il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami avant de la descendre doucement pour saisir son bras.  

«  -   **Allez Lou, fais pas l'égoïste.**  
-  **Non, trop tard.**  
-   **Mais je crève la dalle !**  
-   **Ce n'est pas mon problème.**  
-   **Tu es cruel.**  
-   **Je sais ouais, bon lâche mon bras je ne sais pas le bouger là.**  
-  **Ne m'oblige pas à te tenter.**  
-   **Hazza, je t'en prie...**  
-   **Tu peux me résister si je fais ça ?** _Dit-il en lâchant le bras de Louis pour passer les siens autour de son corps._  
-   **Absolument oui.**  
-   **Et ça ?** _Répéta-t-il en posa sa tête sur son épaule, resserrant sa douce étreinte_. **Allez loulou, j'ai faim moi. Aies pitié d'un pauvre homme dans mon genre.**    
-  **Arrêtes, ça marche pas ta vielle technique là. Tu passes pour un idiot, ou pire, un mec en manque.**  
-   **Et ça alors ?**  »  
   
 **S** ans que le châtain ne s'y attende il posa ses lèvres sur sa joue et – à sa grande surprise- il ne sut réprimer le frisson qui vint caresser son échine. Il sentait le rouge lui montait violement à la peau, et fut bien content que le brun ne puisse rien voir en ce moment même.  
   
«  -  **Jambon ou fromage ?**  
-   **Ah je savais que mon charme marcherait sur toi ! Personne ne résiste à Harry Styles.**  »  
   
 **A** la suite de ses paroles il se releva en souriant de victoire, Louis de son côté se sentait vide une fois que le plus jeune avait rompu tout contact entre eux mais ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet, se contentant de servir son ami. Le repas se déroula entre rire, discussion des plus banales et bataille de nourriture. Vingt-deux heures, allongés sur le dos l'un près de l'autre, le ciel commençait à devenir noir, et le soleil se couchait entre deux collines laissant se dégageaient une couleur rose orangée, mais le bouclé n'avait pas la chance d'assister à ce changement de lumière. Et dieu sait combien il aurait voulu, voulu voir ce spectacle que l'ainé lui décrivait savourant chaque nouveau mot, voulu voir _son_ visage aussi, à quoi _il_ ressemblait parce qu'il n'avait comme repère que _sa_ voix. L'air frais soufflait doucement contre sa peau alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux imaginer les détails que lui contait son ami, il aurait presque pu s'endormir dans de telles circonstances...  
   
«  **-  Harry... T'as encore un bout de pain dans les cheveux.**  »  
   
 **C** ette remarque fit monter le rouge à ses joues, mais ce fut encore bien pire lorsque Louis glissa ses doigts entre quelques boucles pour retirer la nourriture restée dans ces dernières. Le rire cristallin du mécheux parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles quand il retroussa adorablement son nez face à ce geste, il aimait par-dessous tout entendre ce son mélodieux. Ils reprirent leur place initiale, la tête rivée dans les étoiles, le soleil venait de sombrer de l'autre côté à présent la nuit était pleine. Autour d'eux des petites lumières au sol s'allumèrent mais également partout dans le parc et devant la rivière qui s'écoulait dans un bruit paisible. Quelques personnes se baladaient encore, d'autres promenaient leurs chiens, c'était l'endroit rêvait pour être au calme. Harry se rapprocha du corps de Louis et finit par poser sa tête sur son épaule, les yeux clos. Une chaleur indéfinissable se forma dans le ventre du châtain dont la respiration s'était presque coupée.  
   
«  **-  Lou ?** _L'appela-t-il dans un murmure._  
-  **Hum ?**  
-   **Comment est le ciel ?**  
-   **Magnifique Hazza.... Vraiment magnifique**. »  
   
 **D** urant leur –trop-courte conversation le plus jeune avait pu sentir le souffle de son ami caressait son visage et ce fut à ce moment même qu'il sut que le mécheux n'avait en aucun cas regardé la constellation, mais encore pire.... Le mot _« magnifique »_ n'était pas attribué au ciel non, mais à lui.

 

 

*  *  *

 

«  **-   Joyeux anniversaire Harry !**  »

**U** n air heureux collé sur son visage, Louis tendit une simple enveloppe au brun qui la déchira doucement, assit en tailleur l'un face à l'autre dans le lit du plus jeune et la mère de ce dernier debout près d'eux. Attendrit.  
   
«  -   **Qu'est-ce que c'est maman ?**  »  
   
 **L** e visage remplit d'impatience il tendit le bout de papier à sa parente qui après l'avoir lu attentivement sentit sa lèvre inférieure et sa main trembler de bonheur. Elle n'en revenait pas. Les larmes humidifiaient ses yeux brillants. Son fils du la rappeler à l'ordre avec une faible _« maman ?»_ , comme paniqué tout à coup. Le mécheux quant à lui souriait, fière de son cadeau pour lequel il avait fait des pieds et des mains avant de l'obtenir.  
   
«  -  **Oh mon chéri je.... Je.....**  
-  **Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman ?** _S'inquiéta-t-il en l'entendant renifler._    
-  **J'ai... C'est merveilleux.... Mon bébé. Il... Il a pris et payer un rendez-vous pour.... Pour que tu te fasses opérer. Désolée de pleurer comme ça mais je suis tellement heureuse, tu... Tu vas retrouver la vue Harry ! Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.** »  
   
 **L** e bouclé tourna la tête vers l'ainé qui attendait une réaction et la seule qu'il fut capable de lui donner s'avéra être une étreinte des plus tendres, des plus fusionnelles. Ses mains tremblantes s'accrochaient à son dos, la tête enfouit dans son cou pour s'empêcher au mieux de ne pas pleurer, tandis que l'autre caressait doucement ses cheveux pour lui montrer qu'il était bel et bien présent pour lui, que tout ça n'était pas un rêve mais la véritable réalité. La seule femme de la maison devinait qu'ils avaient besoin de solitude, de se retrouver à deux, elle posa donc le papier précieusement sur le bureau de son fils avant de s'éclipser. Un silence s'installa, mais pas ce genre de silence gênant  non mais plutôt celui qui servait à réfléchir, à se remettre les idées en place. Le mécheux venait de faire basculer son destin grâce à une simple enveloppe, une enveloppe qui renfermait la clé d'un futur réussit pour lui.

« -  **Pourquoi Louis, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? C'est complètement fou.**  
-  **Tu en a besoin avant tout pour ton bien mais aussi pour retrouver ce sourire si rare qui ne doit plus l'être. Il est magnifique, cesse de le réprimer.**  »  
   
 **S** uite à ces mots, Harry releva la tête le visage lumineux et les larmes aux yeux. Durant toute sa vie il avait reçu des tas de cadeaux, des livres, des disques, des jouets quand il était jeune mais celui-là.... C'était de loin le plus beau de tous ceux qu'on avait pu lui offrir et cela venait de la part d'un ami, d'un frère. Il reposa sa tête au creux de son cou, s'imprégnant de l'odeur enivrante que dégageait Louis, son souffle contre la peau de ce dernier le faisant frissonner de toutes parts.  
   
« -  **Ca a dû te coûter toute une année de salaire ce cadeau. T'es complètement fou.**  
-   **Quand on veut le bonheur de quelqu'un, on ne compte pas**. »  
   
 **L** e brun passa ses bras tremblants autour du corps de l'aîné pour le serrer contre lui, jamais encore personne n'avait fait autant de choses à son égard, c'était la première fois qu'il aimait autant quelqu'un et que son sentiment était réciproque. Ses paupières commencèrent doucement à se clore bercé par le cœur du châtain battant contre le sien, et sa main caressant son dos tendrement. Ce jour resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, comme le meilleur depuis de nombreuses années.  
   
 **L** e soir approché à grand pas, dix-sept heures n'allait pas tarder à sonner, et les deux jeunes hommes étaient toujours allongés l'un à côté de l'autre. La tête du bouclé posait sur le torse de son ami, l'esprit de chacun presque endormi. Ils ne seraient dire combien de temps ils étaient restés dans cette position, à dire vrai ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de compter se contentant de profiter de l'attention qu'ils s'apportaient mutuellement. Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait dehors, et Louis se devait de rentrer avant que ses parents ne s'en fasse -encore une fois- beaucoup trop.

« -   **Je vais devoir y aller Hazza.**  
-  **Hm.** _Grogna ce dernier en resserrant ses bras autour de lui, comme pour ne pas qu'il lui échappe._  
-  **Je vais prendre ça pour un non.**   _Rit il doucement._  
-  **Reste.**  
-  **Quoi ?**  
-  **Restes dormir à la maison ce soir... S'il te plaît.**  
-  **Crois moi j'en serais ravi mais je n'ai aucun vêtement avec moi et...**  
-  **Je t'en passerais, t'en fais pas pour ça, ce n'est pas le plus important.**  
-  **Et mes parents ? Ils ne savent même pas que je suis chez toi en ce moment.**  
-  **Tu as un vingt ans arrête de baser ton quotidien sur eux. Dans le futur, et même maintenant, ils ne seront pas toujours présent pour toi... Je demanderais à ma mère de les prévenir.**  
-  **Tu penses qu'elle sera d'accord ?**  
-  **Lou, elle t'adore. Crois-moi, y'a aucun problème. Elle te considère comme son deuxième fils depuis le début, un fils qui au moins est... Normal lui.**  
-   **Eh, je t'interdis de dire ça.** _S'énerva-t-il en lui attribuant une légère tape au-dessus de la tête._ **Tu n'es pas différent, je dois te le répéter combien de fois pour que tu l'assimile enfin ?**  
-  **Admettons qu'il y ait une chance que je redevienne comme avant après cette opération alors là je te croirais, mais si ça échoue....**  
-   **Si ça échoue tu resteras toujours et quand même mon Harry. Ne crois pas une seule seconde que le fait que tu perdes la vue à jamais changera quoi que ce soit entre nous.** »  
   
 **T** ouché pas ses dernières paroles, le cadet remonta jusqu'à la hauteur de Louis, son visage près du sien puis posa ses lèvres sur sa joue glacée. Le remerciant de tout son être par ce simple geste. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que l'esprit et le cœur de l'autre garçon résistait tant bien que mal à l'envie de venir embrasser cette bouche, ce fruit interdit qu'il désirait tant. Parce que oui... Il était tombé sous le charme de son meilleur ami, peut-être qu'il s'en était rendu compte trop tard, l'amour envahissait ses veines à chaque touché, chaque phrase, chaque présence. Mais il n'osait même pas imaginer l'impact que ce sentiment aurait sur leur amitié et ça il ne voulait pour rien au monde la perdre. Alors il se contentait de refouler toutes sensations, toutes envies qui le submergeaient et retournaient son estomac. Pour leur bien à tous les deux, il devait réprimer son amour pour lui. Une main se posa sur sa joue et il revint à la réalité qui lui échappa bien vite sous un frisson qui engloutit son corps entier, les doigts d'Harry retracèrent les fins traits de son visage, son front, son nez, la naissance de sa barbe sur son menton puis celle de sa moustache au-dessus de ses lèvres pour finir par les effleurer elles-aussi. Il se faisait littéralement violence pour ne pas, d'une seconde à l'autre, venir les faire échouer sur celles charnues et tentatrices de son ami. Le brun aimait cet homme, dans tous ces détails et s'il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle il souhaitait retrouver la vue ce serait pour admirer sa beauté à longueur de temps. _« Si ça échoue tu resteras toujours et quand même mon Harry »_ cette phrase était venu se nicher tout droit dans sa poitrine pour s'y tatouer.

**D** eux semaines, deux longues semaines s'étaient écoulées avant ce fameux jour. Ce jour que l'on voulait tous éviter, qui faisait monter un stress énorme en nous. La défaite ou la victoire. Cette boule qui se forme dans notre estomac à cause de la peur, du doute. Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Les mains moites, le temps qui semble se rallonger, la poitrine qui bat la chamade, la gorge sèche, la salive que l'on ne cesse de ravaler. Une demi-heure qu'il était là avec les deux personnes les plus proches à son cœur, une demi-heure que sa mère lui répétait que tout allait bien se passer, une demi-heure qu' _il_ lui tenait tendrement la main, qu'il lui apportait un soutien constant. Même si l'accoudoir entre leurs sièges les séparait il était tout de même arrivé à poser sa tête bouclé sur son épaule. Des talons claquèrent sur le sol, le bruit s'approchant d'eux, ils relevèrent les yeux alors qu'une voix rassurante se fit entendre.

«  -  **Harry Styles ?**

-  **Oui.** _Répondit ce dernier en dirigeant au mieux son regard vers elle_.

-  **Ce sera à vous dans cinq petites minutes**. »

**S** uite à ses mots elle s'éclipsa, quant au brun il commençait à sentir la panique monter en lui. C'était le moment redouté, celui qu'il avait fui pendant des mois sans relâche sous la crainte du résultat lorsqu'il sortirait de cette salle d'opération. Ses doigts se resserrent autour de ceux du mécheux qui à ce contact releva des yeux inquiets vers lui, à travers sa poigne il pouvait sentir son pouls s'accélérer anormalement.

«  -  **Harry.... Harry répond. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**  »

**A** lerté par sa voix, Anne assise dans un siège en face releva la tête auparavant plongé dans un magazine sur les deux jeunes hommes et remarqua tout de suite la mine blafarde de son fils, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il se mit à parler.

«  **-  J'ai peur Lou. J'ai peur de ne plus jamais voir, ou même d'y rester.**

-  **Ne dis pas de bêtises, personne n'est jamais mort dans ce genre d'opération.**

-   **Les risques sont probables pourtant.**

-  **Écoute Hazza, écoutes moi. Ça va aller d'accord ? Tu vas y aller et on t'attendra là jusqu'à ce que tu sortes et je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas essayer de t'enfuir ou même de paniquer. Il ne va rien t'arriver de grave, tu m'entends ? C'est une opération délicate oui, mais c'est un professionnel qui fait ça depuis des années déjà, tu dois avoir confiance en toi et en lui.**

-  **Oui je... Je sais mais...**

-  **Il y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Tu as la chance de peut-être retrouver la vue après ça, alors vas-y.**

-   **Mais....**  »

**E** n partie à cause du stress mais aussi de l'envie il prit le visage du plus jeune entre ses mains et scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser qui se voulait rassurant avant toutes choses. Le monde entier semblait s'arrêter de tourner sous leur pieds le temps de quelques secondes qui parurent pourtant une éternité, c'était un moment unique. Rien qu'à eux. Leur moment. Le cœur de chacun des deux garçons était sur le point de déchirer leur cage thoracique, et ça aurait très bien pu si le châtain n'avait pas mis fin à ce baiser à la fois doux et... Amoureux.

«  -  **N'aies pas peur, vas-y. Je serais là**. »

**D** urant cette échange, la seule femme du trio était restée bouche bée, ne sachant que dire, bien qu'au-delà de la surprise elle avait deviné depuis un moment déjà, que Harry semblait ressentir des sentiments qui dépassé la limite de l'amitié envers Louis. Mais encore une fois elle ne put rien dire car une infirmière vint chercher son fils pour l'emmener en salle d'opération, elle le sera dans ses bras avant qu'il ne s'en aille, légèrement tremblant. Le silence s'était installé de nouveau dans la salle d'attente, mais cette fois ci c'était de loin le plus gênant de tous ceux que le mécheux avait connu, il baissa la tête, son regard rivé sur le sol alors que la brune l'observait en train de jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts. Devait-elle.... ? Ou bien s'était trop tôt ? Mais elle ne voulait pas que son seul enfant ne soit malheureux si jamais ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques et.... Pas réciproques ? Ils venaient de s'embrasser devant elle, comme si l'espace d'un instant elle avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. Au bout de dix longues minutes elle prit finalement la parole.

« -  **Louis, l'opération risque de durer un moment, ça te dit qu'on aille manger un bout à la cafeteria tous les deux ?**

-  **Je... Oui bien sûr**. »

**I** l se leva pour la suivre jusqu'au petit réfectoire où se trouvait plusieurs distributeur. La femme lui demanda gentiment d'aller s'assoir le temps qu'elle leur prenne deux gobelets de café, sans broncher il prit place sur deux tabouret sur élevés autour d'une table ronde. Les mains posées sur le dessus de celle-ci, légèrement anxieux face à la réaction d'Anne suite à ce baiser qu'il n'avait su –par ailleurs- contrôler. Mais il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir revivre ce moment encore et encore. Elle revint avec les boissons dont elle en posa une devant le jeune homme qui l'en remercia d'un faible sourire.

«  - **Je ne suis pas ici pour te donner des leçons, je ne veux que le bonheur de mon fils et je sais qu'il ne le trouvera qu'à tes côtés. A longueur de journée il ne parle que de toi, en quatre années je ne l'ai jamais vu autre part que dans sa chambre en train de lire mais depuis que tu es là... Il revit. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait du bien de le voir sourire comme ça. Et ce cadeau que tu lui as fait. Mon dieu Louis... Je ne serais jamais assez te remercier pour ça, et lui non plus d'ailleurs, je n'imagine même pas la somme monstrueuse que tu as dû dépenser pour une telle chose. C'est... Je n'ai même pas de mots. Tu lui as redonné le sourire, ce sourire qui me manquait tant et une confiance en lui également. Son visage est devenu tellement lumineux, plein de vie, grâce à toi, il se lève chaque matin en inspirant ton coup de fil du soir et il a l'air tellement... Serein durant ce moment. Tu as su réussir là où j'ai échoué, je me sens tellement heureuse pour lui à présent même si il sort de là en nous disant qu'il ne pourra plus jamais voir, je serais qu'il aura toujours une personne sur qui compter, qui sera là pour lui. Toi.** _Elle prit ses mains entre les siennes_. **Tu sais il a des signes qui ne trompes pas, je suis une mère et en tant que tel je sens les choses.... Il est amoureux, Louis. Amoureux de toi, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps exactement mais tu n'as pas à avoir de doute là-dessus. Il t'aime, ça se voit. Quand vous avez dormi ensemble l'autre fois à la maison, vous étiez tellement proches, et Harry semblait si apaisé et calme. C'est là que j'ai su, enfin plutôt que mes doutes ont été confirmé. Je crois qu'il serait prêt à donner sa vie pour toi, après tout ce que tu lui as offert. C'est un homme comblé et amoureux que je vois à présent, plus celui sinistre et silencieux que j'avais connu. Tu as littéralement changé sa vie.** »

**L** ouis avait beau essayé les mots ne lui venaient pas, il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche prêt à dire quelque chose mais la referma aussi vite, sans voix. Il resserra simplement ses mains autour de celles de la brune pour lui prouver qu'il avait saisi ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Une phrase restait pourtant encrée en lui « _Tu as littéralement changé sa vie_. » et Harry aussi avait changé la sienne.

**D** eux heures et demie d'attente interminable avant que le médecin ne fasse irruption dans la salle d'attente en s'avançant vers les deux personnes présente dans la pièce. Anne releva les yeux vers lui, dès qu'il avait franchi la porte, les mains jointes devant sa poitrine elle attendait -brûlant d'impatience- le résultat. Elle ne sentait presque plus son cœur battre alors que le garçon à ses côtés retenait son souffle.

« -  **Madame Styles ?**

-  **Oui, c'est moi.**  »

**L** 'expression du médecin restait impassible, totalement neutre. Comment pouvait-on deviner ce qu'il en était si on ne savait même pas déceler la moindre émotion. La brune s'accrochait au moindre mot de l'homme qui rangea son stylo dans la poche de sa blouse puis retira ses lunettes. Oups, c'était signe de mauvaise nouvelle ça non ? La cage thoracique de Louis s'affola. Et si... ? Non.

«  -  **L'opération n'a pas été des plus faciles je dois dire si on ajoute le fait que votre fils était assez anxieux**. »

**É** tait-ce donc un tic éternel de personnel hospitalier de faire durer le suspense ? La femme agrippa la main du mécheux qu'elle sera fort, tremblante de sensations, elle aurait pu faire un infarctus sur le champ. Lui, de son côté, aurait voulu la rassurer, lui dire de se calmer mais on lui coupa la parole avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le faire.

« -  **Je crois que vous pouvez être fière de lui et de son courage, madame. Il est totalement guérit.**

-  **Il...** _Son cœur rata un battement, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles._ **Il a retrouvé la vue ?**

-  **Oui. Bien sûr il y aura des traitements à suivre durant quelques mois mais oui, il revoit à nouveau.**

-  **Mon dieu ! Et... Quand pourra-t-il sortir ?**

-  **D'ici une demi-heure, le temps que ses pupilles se réadaptent à la lumière et au mouvement. Je lui fais passer quelques tests et il est à vous.**

-  **Oh, merci docteur. Merci infiniment.**

-  **C'est mon travail madame.**  »

**I** l ne tarda pas à quitter la pièce laissant derrière lui deux personnes en pleine étreinte, Anne avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait vraiment. Elle répétait son cesse, un mouchoir entre les mains, _« Mon fils a retrouvé la vue, mon dieu, c'est impossible. »_ et Louis avait envie de lui crier que non c'était réel, mais quelque chose le bloquait. Un sentiment à l'intérieur qui le paralysait presque. Il se releva de son siège, paniqué tout d'un coup.

«  -  **Louis... ?**

-  **Je... Je suis désolé Anne, mais je dois partir. Je sais que j'avais promis à Harry que je serais là à son retour, dîtes lui que je suis désolé mais.... Je ne me sens pas très bien.**

-  **Mais enfin mon garçon, de quoi parles-tu ?**

-  **Excusez-moi. Je sais que je suis un lâche, mais.... Je m'en veux. Je ne peux pas rester. Il m'en voudra jusqu'à ma mort, oui et....** _Il soupira **.**_ **Désolé, j'aime votre fils, comme un dingue mais.... Je ne peux pas. .**  »

**S** ans jeter un seul regard derrière lui il quitta les lieux le cœur au bord des lèvres, déjà parce qu'il abandonnait un être cher, il le trahissait même après lui avoir dit qu'il serait là à sa sortie, mais également parce qu'il se haïssait atrocement. Mais... En entendant le docteur partir il avait d'abord eu un mauvais pressentiment, puis Harry souhaitait tellement le voir mais il craignait qu'une fois chose faite il ne le trouve pas à suffisamment à son gout, bien pour lui, et ne le repousse. Et merde, il s'était attaché, il était même tombé amoureux, alors se faire rejeter une fois encore par la personne qu'il aimait il ne supporterait jamais. Il posa un regard en arrière, sur l'hôpital où le brun ne tardait pas à sortir le sourire aux lèvres la vue retrouvé et s'attendant à plonger dans ses bras mais... Il n'arrivait pas à rester, ses jambes lui disaient oui mais son esprit voulait partir. Il était tailladé entre deux choix. Tant pis, il ferait le mauvais, mais la peur était trop grande et toutes les émotions engendrées aujourd'hui le retournait entièrement. L'attente, le baiser, l'attente, le résultat, la joie, l'angoisse. Il se sentait oppressé mais il savait qu'il commettait la pire des erreurs, parce que le bouclé lui en voudrait oui, à jamais. Alors, sans se soucier une seconde des kilomètres qu'il avait à faire il se mit à courir sous la pluie pour rentrer chez lui, c'était ce qu'il restait de mieux à faire en ce moment. Courir pour ne plus penser à l'immense peine qu'il allait lui causer. Quand il fut arrivé à destination il ouvrit la porte grâce au trousseau de clé qui se trouvait dans sa poche et grimpa de suite dans sa chambre. Heureusement pour lui ses parents étaient partit à un dîner chez de la famille éloignée et ne serait pas de retour avant tard le soir. Il s'allongea au-dessus des couvertures de son lit défait puis fixa le plafond un long moment, plusieurs minutes, et sans s'en rendre compte il laissa échapper une unique larme.

**U** ne sonnerie lointaine le sortit de son sommeil, il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, agressé par la lumière du jour et se leva en trombe lorsqu'il entendit sa parente l'appeler : _« Louis, c'est pour toi._  » Il descendit à une vitesse démesurée les marches des escaliers avant de saisir le combiné d'une main tremblante. Il s'attendait au pire.

«  -  **Allo ?**  
-  **Pourquoi ?**  »  
   
  **C'** était lui, sa voix meurtrit lui trancha le cœur. Il y avait tellement de réponse à travers cette question et de l'autre côté les larmes creusaient les joues du cadet, anéantit parce qu'il lui avait fait confiance. Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné, pourquoi lui avait-il mentit, pourquoi était-il con, pourquoi ne pas être resté, pourquoi ressentir autant de peur, pourquoi le laissait-il seul alors qu'il l'aimait ?  
   
« -  **Je suis désolé...**  
-  **J'y ai cru l'espace d'un instant, je pensais que tu m'attendrais vraiment.**  
-  **Pardon.**  
-  **Et ce baiser c'était du vent, pour te foutre de moi c'est ça ?**  
-  **Je t'en prie, arrête...**  
-  **Répond.** _Le coupa-t-il d'un ton froid._  
-  **Non Harry, pas le moins du monde mais.... Je tiens trop à toi pour que tu me laisses tomber.**  
-  **Pourquoi je ferais ça ?**  
-  **Malgré ce que tu peux penser, je ne suis pas le plus beau des hommes et je ne pourrais pas t'offrir tout ce que tu désires. Et je ne veux pas que tu te lasses pour finir par me jeter.**  
-  **Lou.... Tu penses sérieusement que c'est ça qui m'intéresse chez quelqu'un, chez toi ?**  
-  **Je ne sais pas.**  
-  **Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça.... Je veux te voir.**  
-  **Hazza, t'es sûr ?**  
-  **Je ne l'ai jamais autant été.**  
-  **Bon...** _Il soupira_ **. Très bien, comme tu voudras. On se retrouve dans le parc d'ici deux heures, ça te va ?**  
-  **Oui, merci Louis.**  »  
   
 **P** uis il raccrocha. Le mécheux resta un moment le téléphone coupé contre son oreille, les yeux fermés et la tête posée contre le mur. Il allait devoir affronter sa crainte et présenter des excuses à Harry pour ne pas le perdre, il l'avait risqué une fois et la souffrance fut invivable.

**D** ix minutes qu'il marchait autour de la rivière en attendant son ami, d'ailleurs, devait-il encore le considérer comme tel ? Dix minutes durant lesquelles son cœur n'avait cessé de battre la chamade, chaque personne qu'il entendait arriver pouvait très bien être Louis et le fait de ne pas savoir à quoi il ressemblait rendait les choses encore plus... Stressantes. Lorsqu'il était sorti de la salle d'opération la veille, un peu déstabilisé d'avoir retrouvé la vue, il s'attendait à voir le mécheux, l'admirer un moment puis le serrer dans ses bras pour oublier toute cette mauvaise passe... Il s'y attendait vraiment, mais à la place sa mère fut la seule à l'accueillir, elle le félicita, lui administra une étreinte des plus tendre et lui expliqua qu'il était partit pour une urgence familiale. Dès le départ il savait qu'elle avait mentit mais ses doutes se confirmèrent quand il ne reçut aucun appel du reste de la journée ou ce matin. Mais elle voulait le préserver. Pendant une seconde il se demanda si finalement il allait venir mais une main saisissant doucement son bras lui donna l'espoir du contraire. Il se retourna, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres rosées, c'était _lui_ , il le savait. Il le sentait. Il n'avait fallu qu'un seul regard.

«  -  **Coucou**. »  
   
 **S** a voix douce et timide le figea sur place, ni une ni deux il passa bras autour de son corps et attira le plus vieux contre lui, ce dernier joignit ses mains à plats dans le creux de son dos et il s'y accrochait fermement comme si il avait peur qu'il ne s'échappe, bien que c'était entièrement lui le fautif dans l'histoire. Harry sentait ses jambes tremblaient sous l'émotion, alors qu'il y a à peine deux secondes il avait cru ne jamais le revoir, la tête niché sur son épaule, frôlant la peau de son cou par la même occasion. Mais il lui en voulait toujours, de ne pas avoir été présent à sa sortie alors qu'il avait besoin de soutien et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui en procurer.  
   
« -  **T'es exactement comme je l'avais imaginé...**  
-  **C'est-à-dire ?**  
-  **Magnifique Louis.... Vraiment magnifique.**  »  
   
 **V** olontairement, le bouclé avait choisis la même phrase que l'ainé lui avait murmuré lorsqu'ils avaient organisé ce pique-nique ensemble, ces mots qui –il le savait- n'étais pas adressé au ciel. Un frisson vint souffler sur la peau de Louis, ce garçon produisait un effet monstre sur lui. Comme jamais personne auparavant.  
   
«  -  **Et bien ton imagination est vraiment mauvaise.**  »  
   
 **Il** rit, seul, nerveux. Le cadet desserra son étreinte un sourire doux dessiné sur lèvres, il passa le revers de sa main sur sa joue rougit par le froid et encra ses pupilles dans les siennes. Il se noya dans ses azurs. Mince! Était-ce vraiment possible d'avoir un regard aussi magnifique, aussi pénétrant?  
   
«  -  **Tu as les yeux bleus... Je m'en doutais, même si tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.**  »  
   
 **S** a main dériva sur le bas de son visage, caressa son menton, sa barbe de deux jours puis finie par se perdre dans les mèches de ses cheveux.  

«  -  **Même si t'avais été l'homme le plus horrible au monde, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas, je ne t'aurais pas lâché pour autant. Ce n'est pas un détail qui compte pour moi, tu étais là pour me soutenir, pour me remonter le moral quand ça n'allait pas et ça personne à part ma mère ne l'avait fait avant toi. Alors arrêtes d'avoir peur pour rien, tu le sais tout ça.... Et tu penses vraiment que j'ai besoin d'avoir une somme colossale d'argent, une villa ou tous ces trucs à des prix extravagants pour être heureux ? Tu mérites que je te colle une gifle, je te jure. Je ne suis pas matérialiste. J'avais juste besoin de quelqu'un pour me faire remonter la pente.** »

**I** l posa son front contre le sien, inspira son parfum , un instant, les yeux fermés, avant de faire rejoindre leurs lèvres dans un baiser remplit d'amour. Une main caressant ses hanches et l'autre s'accrochant à quelques mèches de ses cheveux, tandis que leur échange s'intensifiait, se faisait plus passionnel. Louis perdait pied, son corps entier se retournait, une chaleur agréable enveloppait son estomac. Ce n'était pas semblable à leur premier baiser, du moins eux ne le voyaient pas ainsi, cette fois ci c'était beaucoup plus.... Sensationnel. Leurs poitrines s'emballaient, leurs souffles se confondaient, mais leurs sentiments se ressemblaient en tout point. Harry, à contre cœur, y mit fin puis entrelaça leur doigts entre eux.

«  **-  Tu es là, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut.**  »

 


End file.
